Mavis
Mavis is a Black Diesel Shunter. She works at Anopha Quarry along with Bill and Ben. Backstories: Mavis was sent to Anopha Quarry to Shunt Trucks. Toby The Tram Engine was not pleased when Mavis started rearranging trucks in different places: Mavis was pleased when Toby said to arrange stuff herself. She talked to Diesel and told him she was not pleased with Toby, But Mavis Soon Learnt Her Lesson. [[Percy|'Percy']]' The Small Engine once Puffed into Anopha Quarry, Mavis had not been pleased with Toby. However, Percy did not agree with Mavis' explain about Toby, Mavis decided to play a trick on Toby. She decided to shunt a train of trucks filled with piles of stones: Toby took the train arriving back at Anopha Quarry. But the trucks pushed him on and on and pushed him on a "tightrope", but Mavis proved to be useful pulling Toby back to safety!' Once, Salty the dockyard diesel was sent to work at Anopha Quarry. Bill and Ben were not pleased about Salty and his knowing how to Shunt Trucks, Bill and Ben Tried Doing it The same way: But They never did. The Trucks would never Pull Back or forth, However, Mavis was Pleased with Salty's visit. But later, Salty had been Pleased when Sir Topham Hatt Said He could go work at Brendam Docks again. Bill and Ben often enjoy working at Anopha Quarry along with Mavis, But once Ben was going to get new shiny buffers because his old buffers broke: Bill, however, was not pleased because he wanted new buffers, too! Bill was so cross that he covered Mavis all in soot! But later, Bill crashed into some buffers slithering into a ditch. Ben later rescued Bill with the Breakdown Train and Ben apologized. When Fergus The Traction Engine was sent to work at Anopha Quarry, Bill and Ben were not pleased at all. The Twins were also aggravated by Fergus' "do it right" attitude: they were soon sent to Brendam Docks to Collect a rock crusher. Fergus warned them But Bill and Ben took no notice and ignored Fergus' Warning and Made as much noise with the rock crusher as they could! Fergus Pushed The Twins out of The way just in Time! It Did take a Long Time to Dig Fergus out But Fergus was soon out! Mavis is a feisty, young Diesel Shunter Working at The Sodor Slate Quarry. She Has four Wheels Hidden Behind her sideplates Like Toby's: She is feisty and can Be found rearranging Stuff. But Proves To Be Useful at Times. Appearances: Season 1: The Trouble With Trucks, Stepney's Problem,A Scottish Tale (cameo), Lorry Takes A Tumble (cameo), Duties of The Diesels (cameo) Wilbert to the Rescue (cameo), Wilbert and Tigermoth (cameo), Frank and the Trucks (cameo), Wilbert, Frank, and the Milk 'Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (''cameo), Polar Express Coming Through! (cameo), The Island of Misfits Engines (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Storm (cameo) * [[Saving Pirate Ryan|'Saving Pirate Ryan']].''' Basis: '''Mavis is a Class 04 Diesel Shunter. Category:Characters Category:Diesel engines Category:Black Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branchline Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:1993 Category:Female Engines Category:Females Category:Engines Category:6 Wheels Category:Season 1 Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Cowcatchers Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:2013 Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:Retired in 2008 Category:Retired Items Category:Retired in 2016 Category:Ffarquhar Branchline Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2011 Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Retired in 2012 Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Front Magnets Category:Female Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:CGI Category:The Television Series Characters Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Introduced in Season 3 Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Items Category:Fisher Price Category:Model Series Characters Category:1993 Items Category:1993 Introduced Category:Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:DVD Packs Category:Characters that don't work Category:TV Series Category:Girl Category:Diesels Category:Black Characters Category:Black Vehicles Category:Television Series Category:Female Vehicles Category:Black Diesels Category:LC99024 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:Black Items Category:Black 1993 Category:Square Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Engines with Horns Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Rail Characters Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Female Characters that go on Rail Category:Female Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Female TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Black TV Series Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:1993 Engines Category:1993 Characters Category:Female Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TVS Category:0-6-0 Category:Characters with Lamps Category:TVS Characters Category:TWR Characters Category:NWR Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Season 3 Debuts Category:RWS Category:Model Series Category:Items with Faces Category:RWS Characters Category:Model Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Black Cowcatchers Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters